


I’m Never Letting You Out Of My Sight Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Apologies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Tea, Torture, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny make it home from North Korea, The Blond declares something to him, It makes Steve feel loved, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	I’m Never Letting You Out Of My Sight Again:

*Summary: Steve & Danny make it home from North Korea, The Blond declares something to him, It makes Steve feel loved, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling guilty of putting his ohana through hell, & especially his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, who was his lover too. He hated the fact, The Blond was right about the whole experience, & how bad it totally went. He constantly made apologies for it all, til the shorter man puts a fingertip to his lips. “I know that you are sorry for everything, & you made up for it, By listening to me, As soon as we got home, & got you checked out”, Danny said with a smile. Steve was still feeling guilty, & decided he wants to make up for it.

The **_Five-O Commander_** knew how he felt about his beloved blond, Ever since the ohana came to rescue him. The Hunky Brunette promises that he will do everything that he can, so Danny can trust him with his heart, & never be afraid again. "Danny, Would you please go out with me ?", The Former Seal asked hopefully, as he looked at him with love. "Super Seal, I would love to", & with that, Everything is all right, & peaceful in the world at that moment.

The Shorter Man decided that some tea would relax him, so he went to make the cup, & added some honey into it. As soon as he got back into the living room, He gently handed the cup to his lover, & said, “Here you go, Baby”. Steve smiled, & thanked him, He was glad that he had enough sense to realize his feelings for the loudmouth detective.

The Dark-Haired Man took a tentative sip, & looked worry for a second, “You’re staying, Right, Danno ?”, The Former Seal looked like a scared child. It broke the blond’s heart to see that, He never wanted to see that look ever again, as long as he is breathing. Danny said, as he puts a gentle kiss on his lover’s lips, “If you think that you can get rid of me, You’re dreaming, I’m **_never_** letting you out o0f my sight again”, & they lightly held each other, til they were ready to go to bed. Steve realized that all of the torture, abuse, & hurt was worth it, Cause he has someone that loves him.

The End.


End file.
